There's a New Vampire on the Block
by whatamI08
Summary: A new vampire is in Forks, except this time he is not after Bella's life but Bella is after his love. Sry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

There's a New Vampire on the Block

There's a New Vampire on the Block

1726 Vinci, Italy

I run down the alleyways of my home town, gasping for breath as I run from the beast that has chased me across the globe

.

I make a turn and see what I've been dreading. A dead end. I turn around and see her.

She's the beast. She had been perfect before she was bitten but now she was stunning.

Her brown hair with those streaks of blonde framed her face.

Her brown eyes are glamorous against her deathly white skin.

She wore the black cloak I had given her. The hood worn down only showed what she was. She wore it proudly, but I never would be able to.

I slowly start backing towards the wall whimpering

"No, no, no, anything but the bite, no, no"…..

2008 Forks, Washington

I overlook the small town below me from one of the nearby hills.

It has been 282 years since Maddie bit me. In that time I have accepted what I am and learned to live comfortably among humans, all but immune to their blood.

I figured it was time for me to settle down away from the rest of my kind….

Forks High School

Bella

My blood turns to ice as I watch the new kid step out of his car.

I knew what he was. The deathly white skin, perfect body, and the topaz eyes that told me he was a 'vegetarian'. The new kid was definitely a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

The new kid was a vampire

_The new kid was a vampire... _

Jonathan

I flash a smile at the girl who is staring at me.

She turns and starts walking quickly, nearly running in the opposite direction.

I shrug and begin walking towards the office.

I stop in and grab my schedule before the secretary could say a word.

Bella

I turn and quickly walk in the other direction, trying not to break into a run.

I turn the corner and think to myself, screw it and start to jog.

It's just my luck that the one day I decide to not to ride with Edward, I run into a new vampire.

I see Rosalie's car and break into a sprint.

Edward heard me and turned around, a smile on his face until he sees mine spread in fear.

The smile turned into a frown and then he was at my side before I could blink.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, panic clearly on his face. Gasping for breath I manage to say in bursts,

"New-kid-is-vampire," I said still panting.

"Where,?" He asks me, grabbing my hand.

"Front office," I tell him as he begins dragging me there.

We get to the office right as he steps out.

He starts to smile, but sees Edward and it turned to shock.

Jonathan

Seeing one of the Cullens again was a shock, especially Edward, I think his name was.

We had crossed paths once before and it hadn't ended well.

The four Cullens that were there at the time and I had gotten in a fight, where I discovered my power.

I could absorb some of a person's power and use it a greater strength then they could anytime I wanted to.

"You again?" Edward asked me.

"So, long time no see huh?" I replied to him with another question.

"Listen all I want you to do is stay away from her, can you manage that?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that," I told him. Then I walked away.

Bella

He turned and walked away. Edward and I did the same.

"What did he mean 'Long time no see'?" I asked Edward.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and I ran into him about sixty years back," He told me.

Edward and I had to part for our first period class.

It was only when I took my seat in English I discovered a emotion that was hidden behind the fear.

I was uncontrollably in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I was uncontrollably in love with the new vampire

_I was uncontrollably in love with the new vampire._

Jonathan

The rest of the day passed without much ruckus.

I saw at lunch there were three new additions to the Cullen family since the last time I saw them.

The girl and several others I had seen in various classes sat with them

. They by far were the most human fraternizing vampires I had seen.

The girl kept glancing up at me. I figured I needed to find out her name so I used Edwards power I had gotten so long ago and read the little spiky black haired girls mind. _Bella._ Her name was Bella.

A beautiful name. Edward just glared at me after that.

After lunch I figured it was time to get some real food.

I hopped in my 78' black Mustang and drove towards the highway.

There was a reserve near hear I had heard. La push I think it's called.

Bella

After lunch Edward and I had the next period together.

As we sat down in Biology Edwards face, which had been calm and placid turned to shock.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Jonathan is going to the reserve, and the whole pack is there to meet him," Edward answered me in a whisper.

Jonathan

I could smell them as soon as I stepped out of the car.

I could see them a second later.

There from the tree line, emerged ten gigantic wolves.

Werewolves.


End file.
